


ACT II: Direction

by random_sus_poster



Series: Chronicles of Mr.P [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Parody, Prision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_sus_poster/pseuds/random_sus_poster
Summary: Sometimes all you need to start going places is a little push in the rightdirection...





	1. Larks and jests...

**Author's Note:**

> [ _Previous Act_ ](//archiveofourown.org/works/19149550/chapters/45512872)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...in a prision on the west

[ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EQ6eHeBrhM)

[> _ **Why are we**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EQ6eHeBrhM) [ _**still here?** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EQ6eHeBrhM)

> _Just to suffer?_

> _Every night, I can feel my radius… and my humerus… even my ribs. The gains I’ve lost… My little ~~B~~ onies episodes I’ve missed… The internet connection that I don't have...won’t stop hurting… It’s like they’re all still back there in my room, just waiting for me. You feel it too, don’t you?_

>Papyrus disrupted his writing when he realized that he forgot himself again and started to dramatically scream out loud everything that he wrote

[ **>...** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzbIhnudTqo)

`` (Let's just ignore the distant gunshots and explosions, or pretend that Papyrus is imagining them out of madness (or autism) (or both) for more dramatic effect)

 

>While rest of guards who were standing in the same room that h ~~e~~ _ _was in looked just as stone-cold and bored as usual, it earned him both weirded out and alarmed stare from a single one of them__

>" _Don't worry boot, this one is always doing larks like that_ " one of guards, the snail-looking one assured his nervous colleague

>tall and lanky skeleton loosened grip on his machine gun, but he still kept his unrested eyes on Papyrus

>" _Or maybe that's just some skeleton habit, eh? I heard you guys like poetry, but I didn't knew **THAT** much_" the snail chuckled to himself

 

>...

 

>the room was dead silent

>nobody really understood Larrys humour

>poor Larry

>Papyrus took a quick crookedly glance at "boot"

>even a blind man would be able to tell that the skeleton guard was a rookie in this place

>he was practically clasping gun to his body, his movement was uptight

>helmet over his skull ~~w~~ as almost comically oversized _ _and covered his eye sockets__

>all of this elements combined made him look like a walking joke

>Unlike Papyrus, the superior skeletman, he-

>"Hey, the fuck are you doing? We're not going to stand here whole day, are you writing this letter or not?"

>Papyrus realized that he just spend almost two minutes staring at wall

>he hit the table with his fist ~~a~~ lmost breaking the thing in half and screamed

>I READ THE BIG BAD HOUSE RULES, I HAVE AT LEAST FIVE MINUTES TO WRITE THAT YOU FUCKING NORMIETARD!

>"Okay, that's it, he's sperging again, writing time is ove-"

>"Look, Carl, my head fucking hurts, my daughter has birthday today, my wife won't stop grumbling about that tap unless I fix it, just let it go this time, do you want him to throw a tantrum again?" one of guards, the dog-like one uneasily pointed at Papy ~~r~~ us

>Papyrus had a mutual hatred with that one guy, so seeing him ease up on troublesome prisoner came as a suprise

>well, on the other hand...

>"By the Angel will you start writing already or do I have to lay an egg in here?"

>Papyrus didn't had desire for the usual trash-kick-and-scream-until-they-taze-me-and-put-me-in-straitjacket-for-a-week session, so he just lowered down his head and added two last lines to his letter

>writing was quite harder now that table on which the letter was lying had a big dent in the middle, so last lines ended up less readable

 

> _/yOu-r de~Ar`est bro`tHer, Pap~yrUs_

> **P.S** _manlet, when will you ever l_ ~~e~~ _arn?_

 

>...

 

>after a short consideration, Papyrus crossed off the last part

>he still had a childish hope that his brother will earn enought hot-dog bux to bail him out

>unbeknown to him selling hot-dogs wasn't that profitable buisness

>and also unbeknown to him, Sans was having a time of his life without oversized neet brother with awful taste in fashion either screaming or spying on neighbours all day in his house

>Sans thought that Papyruses stay in whatever institution he was held in will only straighten him up if anything

>and straightening up was something that he definitely needed after nearly gassing three dozen cops

and doing what seemed to Sans like creeping up on some teenagers

>he never thought that Papyrus would have **THAT** fucked up interests, but after finding tied up Asriel in his house and seeing that drawing which Papyrus threw out...

>...let's just say that he tried to preoccupy his thoughts with his younger brother as little as possible, and he treated lack of him as a vacation

>he still took some backlash himself because of that situation, just when people were starting to forget the last one

>Toriel stopped talking to him, people in hometown were giving him weird looks again, and they started to avoid his shop...

>not like sans really minded the last thing, at least he got excuse to be even more lazy

>still, he dodged prision by a miracle

>Covering up a bunch of escapees....illegal digsite under his house....needless to say, there was a lot of explaining to do

>Somehow, thanks to a few old friends, bribe, and a favour it ended up with only a probation

 

>Papyrus added a few finishing touches to his letter, and gave it away

>During last month, he got pretty good at writing....

>....albeit only with crayons

>" _All right big guy, time to make a march to your room_ " the skeleton guard said

>" _Oh, and I heard about incident from two weeks ago_ " he whispered as he leaned closer to Papyrus

>" _If you try to bite off any of my body parts on our way I'm going to unload this whole thing into your cranium_ "

>while saying that skeleton guard raised up and shaked his gun, as if to make a point

 

>Papyrus just rolled his eyes

 


	2. Stomping rundown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little rundown of trivia about old pals and a short stroll around the halls

[>and they marched on...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzbIhnudTqo)

>On way t ~~o~~ his cell Papyrus met his former partner-in-crime accompanied by single guard

>They exchanged greeting nods when they saw each other

>Papyrus missed times when he was a cellmate with that guy

>He could ramble to him about thots (a truly _bottomless_ topic **)** , sexual market (and how he's going to conquer it), goat crime statistics (which Papyrus was coming up with based on his mood), various more or less odd political viewpoints (which Papyrus seemed to change on a daily basis)

>and how consuming kilogram of onions each day is the best diet for gains that any skeleton could ever come up with that will grant him fame, respect and recognition one day

>little did he know that Kanye who was consideret missing finally got ~~f~~ ound by his manager after year-long search

>and somehow even came back to his senses (partially, but still), so he decided to start writing a book about his year-long " _spiritual journey_ " and experiences with the " _Skeleton Satan_ "

>while it definitely wasn't going to gain any respect nor fame on Papyruses behalf, it sure as hell would give him recognition

>a fact which he would begrudge much, much later

 

>as they were getting close to seclusion rooms wing, an already familiar to Papyrus catatonic orchestra of screams, laughts, muttered crypto-currency promoting slogans and butchered buisness advices and other unidentified sounds of madness was getting more clear to hear, disrupting his thoughts

 

>Thug wasn't really engaging in any of those conversations,

>partly because he had no idea what Papyrus was rambling abou ~~t~~ ,

>and partly because his worldview and ambitions were limited to thinga such as stealing all kinds stuff from other prisoners, from watches to clothes to even the most minor and useless things suc ~~h~~ as toothpicks, dices and earplugs,

>watching **same** jazz mag for hundredth time,

>repeating single exercise at prison gym for half a day

>and acquiring cigarettes in various dodgy ways

>But he was a good listener, mostly because of his amazing talent of shutting down his brain and letting his thoughts fly away to eternal green pastures whenever Papyrus was starting his usual talk

>Not like there was a lot to shut down under that bald tattooed head anyway

>Papyrus never really understood how thug ended up in prison like this

>all he did was just.... stealing things

>and he wasn't even a particular dangerous prisoner

>in contrast to Papyrus, thug was almost an angel since h ~~e~~ came back to prision

>for exceedingly good behaviour guards allowed thug to even walk around from time to time

>being bossed around and fed burned spaghetti by a big scary loud skeleton for a few days and then getting shot, chased by police, hit by a truck and almost getting killed with zyklon b can that you yourself digged up all during single night just really makes you appreciate rotting in hight-security prision more

>When they were passing by, thug started to quickly mumble something in his usual unintelligible way, with excitement in his eyes

[>...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2a9o8GHcsck)

>Papyrus couldn't figure out a single thing that he was saying

>Seeing confusion forming on his former bosses skull thug started to gesture in desperation

>or rather trying to, as handcuffs weren't making this any easier

>Papyrus was even more confused

>the skeleton guard urged him to move by jog in his spine with a gun barrel

>person that was guarding thug also got annoyed by this show, so they threw a few insults in a gurgling voice along the lines of " _caveman_ " and " _human ape_ " and started to drag him away, presumably back to his cell

>Albeit Papyrus found such insults at the address of thugs persona quite accurate it still pissed him off that some normie was insulting the " _man of culture_ " as he liked to call thug, so he gave thugs guard a creepy stare

>resembling something between octopus and a turtle guard partially retracted his head to his shell, looked away and hastened up

>news about prisoner biting off half of some guards head during temper tantrum spread fast

>poor Larry...

>after a few meters Papyrus took another short glance back at drifting away thug

>he was still trying to desperately gesture something, streching his arms out even when his guard was pulling him around the corner

>" _Yeah, whatever, he probably just wanted to show off some thing that he stole_ " Papyrus thought to himself

>as he was going into his cell, Papyrus noticed that the skeleton guard wasn't in the best humerus right now

>his bones grew even more pale than they were and he was covering his nasal bone with one free hand

>" _By the angel you STINK! I can't stand this anymore!_ " he muttered, sounding as if he was about to vomit

>" _I'm going to talk to administration about it, you're a sanitary hazard!"_

>Before Papyrus could turn back and explain to him with a language of fists that showering is for low-calcium betas and that true alpha makes his presence known with his smell (a wisdom which he possessed by watching nature films when he was little), the guard shut door to his cell with a slam, locked it and wandered away while still mutering about Papyrus smelling like a " _dead remains_ "

>Since Papyrus couldn't really hurt guard in such state of things , he did what he always did when things were going against his grain

[>he started stomping the ground so hard that dust started to fall from the ceiling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgLBmLoL2Aw)

>some guy from neighbouring seclusion roon started to scream about "final judgement" and "great earthquake"

>other one started crying

>Papyrus slowly calmed down

>Pfff, what are they going to do anyway, shower me?

>After a moment of silence the way too small bunk creaked dangerously as now tired by another outburst Papyrus fell on it and plunged into his thoughts


	3. Skull-crackdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the ride over yet?

>Despite a few... incidents (if that's how you can call trying to cannibalize prison staff) here and there, Papyrus felt ~~m~~ uch better since he left hometown

>...or at least he was telling himself so

>Now that he was out of the Hometown, that both strange and maddening feeling of something missing was gone

>yet it was coming back to him whenever he started to think about memories from that place

>so he simply tried to stop thinking about it at all

>there was however other quite unpleasant feeling that recently started to rear it's head towards Papyruses already ruined and not-so-stable psyche

>a feeling which was ramming itself into his thick skull right now, harder than ever

>"I WHOOPSIED MY WHOLE LIFE"

>...

>It got suprisingly quiet around his cell, the usual cacophony got reduced to few quiet and disturbed whispers

>though one guy was still rambling about how ice-cream market value is going to crash any moment and how you should invest into hot-dog selling

>"Based and bonepilled" Papyrus thought to himself

>"W ~~a~~ it, what was I thinking about again?"

>"Oh, right" "MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE IS A COMPLICATION OF WHOOPS" he said (or rather screamed out) as he kept trashing on a clearly not adapted for such extreme..."conditions" bunk

>an aged and made from low-grade chinese steel piece of furniture finally did not endured this assault and collapsed with a loud crash

>sudden contact of Papyruses head with a cold concrete floor snapped him out of his tantrum for a moment

>the maniac from neighbouring room started gigling

>now even more pissed off than a moment ago Papyrus rushed to nearest crack in wall between his and laughting maniacs cell

> _building inspection_ would probably love to take a look at this whole place

>...or not

>"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHTING AT YOU MONGOLOID?"

>the giggling now turned into loud, almost deafening hysterical laughter

>"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT"

>Papyrus adjusted his orange jumpsuit in a dignified manner, took a deep breath and leaned closer to a wall-crack

>REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

>as the two ear-piercing sounds were fighting for domination, Papyrus barely noticed loud bangs coming from the door of his cell

>" _Shut your mouths you two, will ya?_ " grumpy voice shouted out

>" _By the bones_ _of my grandfather, I thought my skull is going to split apart you dumb nuts_ "

>not like that was a scenario that Papyrus wouldn't want to see

>it has been only one day since skeleton guard started his job here and Papyrus was already hating his bones

>"that normalnigger made himself at home quickly"

>"If only I could settle in this place as easily he did..."

>Papyrus sighted as he laid down on the now broken bunk

>"whatever, I'm going to crack his stupid skull open one day, once I'll get out of this dumb spooky place"

>"like, in a month or so"

>Papyrus stared at ceiling

>[...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-GU4jvSvz4)

>"No, probably I won't"

>"I won't get out of here ~~n~~ o matter what I'm telling myself"

>the too-familiar as of late feeling has now virtually engulfed his mind

>"I failed back in hometown and now I will rot here"

>where did things went so wrong?

 

>and why he hasn't noticed that they are going this direction?

>before it was too late...

>and it was **way** too late

>too late to become normal

>to socialize with anyone

>to start leading normal life

>and to fix whatever has happened in hometown

>it was all over for him, both literally and figuratively

>some clown noises from neighbouring cell and word " _over_ " repeated over, and over again by it's inhabitant once more derailed Papyruses depressive train of thoughts

>"Wait, how does he know what I was thinking?"

>"Was I reciting everything again?"

>Unbalanced neighbour said " _it's over_ " one more time as if to confirm it

>GOD DAMMIT!

>Papyrus felt tension start to slowly retreat from his head as exhaustion was taking its place

>"Why would I want to socialize with any of them anyway? They only piss me off"

>"Like that time in grade three when a girl called me _stupid skull_ "

>"she really hurt me"

>"why’d she call me stupid skull?"

>"Is my skull stupid?"

>"How’s that even possible?"

>"A person can be stupid"

>"but a skull? That’s impossible"

 

>"...yeah, normies can suck my tailbone"

>"Now that I think about it, if only...."

 

>[As his thoughts became more and more unmethodical and distant, he descented into slumber](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELP2rblOmSA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..because I want to get off it


	4. First dream, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever thought about a world....

[ _>_ _Whe_ _re_ _th e lig ht is run nin g l ow_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELP2rblOmSA)

_> a_ _nd the shad ows_ _alw ays_ _gr ow_ _..._

 

>Papyrus felt like he wa ~~s~~ going to faint

>why was that voice so strange and chilling yet so warm and familiar?

>the voice sounded both melodiously and profoundly, as if sung by poet and spoken by a...doctor?

>what an odd, confusing thought

>what an odd, confusing sound

>No, take that back

>WHAT A STUPID WAY OF SPEAKING

> _silence_

>Papyrus liked neither that sound nor thought-salad that it was producing in his head

>but that sudden silence was even more chilling

>he wanted to be out of this place more and more by second

>where he was anyway?

>he glanced around only to see...

>...nothing.

>Just pure darkness all around him

>suddently, in just a split second a scenery emerged all around him, withought giving him much time to process what is happening 

> _he saw an ocean_....

>.... _and a small boat far away in the distance_....

>... _wait, am I standing in an oce_...FUCK FUCK HECK FUCK

>Papyrus hunched and waited for a while, covering his eye sockets with hands, but expected fall into water did not came to fruition

>slowly, he peeked throught gap between his fingers, and after gaining a bit of confidence he lowered down his hands

>He looked on his feet in confusion, only to find out that he was standing....

>... _on water_...

>... _naked_....

>Papyrus instinctively covered up his pelvis

>Not like there was anyone around who could see him, but as sans once said when giving him bike helmet, back when Papyrus was still a child, "forewarned is forearmed"

>Papyrus took off this helmet anyway once he drove away from Sans supervision because helmets were for idiot babies in his, even back then, ~~modest~~ _based_ opinion

>and later that day he crashed full-speed into some street sign, ending up in a hos ~~p~~ ital

>but enought of these humilating flashbacks, if someone somewhat saw him in such vulnerable situation it would surely lower his social market value by like, at least 2 points, _he thought to himself_

>and add another humilating flashback to the pile

>he also noticed that all of his bones were shining with _heavenly, glittering blue gleam_

__

>WOWZIE!

>I LOOK ABSOLUTELY RETARDED

>such glowskeletry, that would be another 3 points less

>Papyrus looked away from his feet only to see that the boat he already managed to forget about has got close to him in almost impossibly short time

>acting out of panic, with an agility of panther and speed of cheetah he turned around, losing balance for a second and almost tipping over, and started running away as fast as he could

>he spent a solid minute running like this befor ~~e~~ he noticed that he is running in place, stopped for a second, catched breath and then started running for another minute out of futher panic

>finally, he stopped and started to slowly turn around while panting heavily and profusely sweating

> _should have done some cardio_

>much to Papyruses bewilderment and horror, now the boat was even closer, drifting about twenty metres away from him

>on top of boat was tall silhouette which he couldn't see clearly no matter how hard he looked at it

>fear suddently gave ground to anger, and Papyrus started stomping towards boat and weird shape on top of it

>whoever that scary man was, he has some explaining to do, Papyrus thought to himself

>WHY HELLO THERE FAGG-

_>....wh ere the pla ces that you kn ow _

_> **seem like fantasy** _

[>Papyrus didn't even had time to scream before he falled into the water](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiJZkpEuecc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for what could be minutes or hours, there was only darkness...


End file.
